Come Clean
by LoonyKins
Summary: Songfic to Come Clean by Hilary Duff! This one is not really like the other songfics with this Song! Please RR!


Authors Note: Hey everyone! I found my Come Clean by Hilary Duff songfic! Yay! It ended up under my bed.(how it got there, no idea)

Okay this is my fourth Songfic, and I've only had two reveiwers (cry sniff sob) I want people to reveiw! I am at the point where I think that no one likes my songfics! Sure, you think it's easy to write songfics, because half of it is lyrics, but its not! You really have to get a feel for what the message is in the song, and then you have to dig into the character, and see how that song can relate to them! So stop making it seem like Songfics are always going to be loads of crap!

Disclaimer: I like to write, but I am not J.K.Rowling. J.K.Rowling would not be writing on a fanfiction site if she was really J.K.Rowling. So oviously I am not J.K.Rowling. (wow I used J.K.Rowling 4 times in this disclaimer... uh make that 5...)

This is again a Harry/Ginny songfic. I am on a roll with these. Anyway, enjoy!

**_Let's go back_**

**_Back to the beginning_**

**_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned._**

When I saw him, I knew.

I knew he was the one.

Mind you, I was only ten.

But just seeing his face, made my heart skip a beat.

**_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_**

**_Trying to fit a square into a circle_**

**_Was no life_**

**_I defy_**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_And wake my dreams_**

**_Let it wash away_**

**_My sanity_**

**_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_**

**_I wanna scream_**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_**

I'm now in my sixth year, he's in his seventh, and my undying love for him stills lives.

Every night I end up waking up and the first thing I think about is him.

His smile, his eyes, his voice, his way of making you feel so safe around him. I f only I could tell him. I think it would be better, since the war is drawing very close, but he has been so stressed lately...

**_I'm shedding_**

**_Shedding every color_**

**_Trying to find a pigment of truth_**

**_Beneath my skin_**

I tried telling him how I feel, but I just couldn't. I know he would say know. He only sees me as Ron's little sister.

**_'Cause different_**

**_Doesn't feel so different_**

**_And going out is better_**

**_Then always staying in_**

**_Feel the wind_**

I woke up again early hearing bangs out on the grounds. The war had started in the Quidditch feild, and the occupants of Gryffindor Tower were scrambling for their wands and clothes. I knew that he would be there already. It was raining, and because of the sudden fight, Gryffindor Tower would possibly be destroyed soon.

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_And wake my dreams_**

**_Let it wash away_**

**_My sanity_**

**_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_**

**_I wanna scream_**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_**

As I raced to the feild with my classmated getting ready for battle, I saw him, beside my best friend and my brother, fighting for their lives. I knew that I needed to fight, and I was ready. I just wished it wasn't then. As I fought numerous people, defeating them for those who were lost, I felt a sence of pride, especially when I defeated Bellatrix for Sirius and the Longbottoms, and when I defeated Lucius Malfoy after he killed Hannah, Dean, Colin, and Luna. With this pride, came guilt, for I had killed another human, but I kept telling myself it was right, for they killed many for no reason at all, while I was killing them to rid the wizarding world form evil.

**_I'm coming clean_**

**_Let the rain fall_**

**_Let the rain fall_**

**_I'm coming..._**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_And wake my dreams_**

**_Let it wash away_**

**_My sanity_**

**_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_**

**_I wanna scream_**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_And wake my dreams_**

**_Let it wash away_**

**_My sanity_**

**_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_**

**_I wanna scream_**

**_Let the rain fall down_**

**_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_**

Finally, the war was over. Light had defeated the dark, and the sun had come out, showing a new beginning. Then I saw him. He was hurt; bleeding form numerous cuts, but they could easily be healed. My brother, like Harry, had some bad cuts, and along with that had a broken wrist. Hermione had done the worst damage. She had severe burns, from when a Death Eater tried to set her on fire. She also had dislocated her shoulder.

I went over to him, knowing that I might regret what I was about to do, but then, I didn't care. I went over to him, and kissed him, and although he was very weak, he kissed me back.

Then the three words that I had wanted to hear from him for what seemed like eternity escaped his lips.

"I love you"

**_Let's go back_**

**_Back to the beginning..._**

A.N.- I wrote this a long time ago, almost two years to be exact! I that out of the four fan fictions that I had posted up, that this one is my absolute favorites. I mean, you gotta love fluff, especially when it's about Harry and Ginny.

So now, I would like to thank the two only reveiwers once again!

Sellea- my first reviewer ever! Thank You Thank You Thank You!

Litte-Bit-Crazy- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Now, because these two people are so nice, they get two cookies from Sev!

Writer- Sev! Where are you? sees Sev hiding behind a chair Sev!

Sev- Oh poo...

Writer- Sev- Please give the two extremely nice reviewers two cookies!

Sev- sighs fine... hands Sellea and Little-bit-crazy two cookies that have "thanks for reviewing" stamped on the top

Writer- pats Sev on head good Sev!

Sev- grumbles shut up...

Writer- You can't make me shut up Sev, but I can make you shut up! duck tapes Sev's mouth

Sev- muffled screech

Writer- Please review and you'll get a cookie from... RON!

Ron pops in out of nowhere

Ron- huh?

Writer- shoves plate of cookies in Ron's hands here!

Ron- Oo

Writer- Okay... Please review!


End file.
